In the storm/Skipper's Story/You're a racer
This is how the scenes for in the storm, Skipper's story and everyone encouraging Dusty goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen then shows Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes flying low above the sea in the storm as thunder rumbles.) Dusty Crophopper: (thinking) How can it be only one mission? Skipper Riley: (in Dusty's mind) The Battle of Airway. The raid in Tujunga Harbor. The Aleutians. The Battle of Wake Island. The Assault on Kunming. (Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashes.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Everybody, we gotta get above the storm! Thomas: Yeah, we've got to watch out for those waves! Mako: They're so huge! Mucker: Almost like about 10 stories high. Steam Mech: So, like Dusty just said, we gotta get above the storm! Percy: I wish I can see, I wish I can see! Vinnie Terrio: Hey, Blythe. Has your dad ever flown through this kind of weather? Blythe Baxter: Well, he was being careful with what kind of weather is going on before even taking off. Sharky: Man, I've been tough weather before but this is nothing like I was in. Willy: We can't quit now, we have to get to Mexico! Dusty Crophopper: (after more bolts of lightning flash) Whoa! (his wing then touches the water surface) (screams as his wheel hits a wave) Whaaaaaaa! Rheneas: (as they head towards a big wave) Look out! Steamy: Whoa! Giant wave! (They start to fly up.) Dusty Crophopper: (grunts) Whoa! (flies through the wave up into the sky) (But then, Dusty's propeller stops spinning, and he starts to fall down.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! 18 degrees north, six minutes, 119... (SPLASH!) Rainbow Dash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunil Nevla: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: Dusty! (The camera shows Dusty under the water, then he gets up to the surface and gasps. Then another wave forces him back down in the water. He then again gets up the surface.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasping) Help! (sinks back down into the water) Penny Ling: Oh no! Dusty will drown in there if no one helps him! James: Guys, what are we gotta do?! Mako: Oh, no! (heads for the back of the Air Seas, and pulls the switch to open the back hatch) back hatch then opens Don't worry, Dusty. I'm coming back for ya! Geronimo! (jumps from the plane and dives into the sea) (SPLASH!) J.J.: Huh?! What happened? Skunky: The mako shark jumped in! Pepper Clark: Huh?! Has he lost his mind?! Percy: Mako? What are you doing? Mako: in the sea What do you think I'm doing?! I'm trying to help Dusty! back in Pinkie Pie: Be careful! Sharky: I'm gonna try to land this crate. (turns the Air Seas around, and lands on the surface) Willy: (looks out the hatch) Mako! Mako! Where are you?! (Then the camera shows Mako on the surface searching for Dusty.) Mako: Dusty! Dusty! (Dusty comes up to the surface.) Dusty Crophopper: (moans) Mako: Dusty! Where are you?! Dusty Crophopper: Help! (sinks back down and blacked out) Mako: Hang on, Dustmeister! I'm coming! (dives into the sea after the crop duster and grabs on the back of Dusty and struggles to lift him out) (Above the water, the others are trying to help lift them up.) Tune: Quick! Dazzlen: Get the grabber down there! Gustis: Lowering grabber! (a hand like claw then falls from the Planet Shuttle and into the water, and after a few minutes, a beeper goes off, indicating the grabber has something in its grip) Uray: We've got them! Zip: Hoist them up, quick! (The Planet Trains hoist an unconscious Dusty and conscious Mako out of the sea from the Planet Shuttle, then they arrive in Mexico, where the shuttles lowers them to the ground. The reporters clamor, and Skipper, Sparky, Dottie, Chug, and El Chupacabra are shocked. The rest of the team quickly land their planes and then rush over) Twilight Sparkle: Help! Dusty's badly hurt, and he's unconscious! Dottie: Dusty! El Chupacabra: Mi amigo! Skipper Riley: Quick, to the hangar! (At the hangar, we see Dottie, Zecora and Victor checking on Dusty's injuries. Dottie is holding an X-ray.) Percy: Victor, Zecora, Dottie, how bad are Dusty's injuries? Dottie: Broken wing ribs. Victor: Twisted gear. Zecora: Bent prop all the way to the top. Dottie: And your main spar is cracked bad. It's over. Steam Excavator: You mean, Dusty can't fly anymore? Victor: I'm afraid not. He's too far beyond repair for us. Zoe Trent: OH NO!!! This is terrible! Shai-Shay: It's worse than terrible! It's.... It's... uh, something that's more bad than what terrible is! Dusty Crophopper: (to Skipper) One mission? So much for Volo Pro Veritas. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how dare you lied to us and to our best friend Dusty, you meanie! Whoa! Applejack: (pulling on Rainbow's tail) Simmer down, Sally. Skipper, ya haven't been honest with us. So what is the truth? Skipper Riley: (to Chug and El Chu) Can we get a minute alone, please? (Chug and El Chu leave.) Skipper Riley: You, too, Sparky. (Sparky leaves too, along with Dottie.) Russell Ferguson: Alright, Skipper. We have a few questions and we want them all answered. Charlie: Why do you only have one mission? Hiro: Did something bad happen to your team? Twilight Sparkle: And to you, too? Thomas: Please, tell us what happened. Skipper Riley: My first patrol as a Jolly Wrench was at Glendal Canal. My squadron was all rookies. All razor sharp. (Then the screen shows Skipper's story, where he and his trainees are flying in the sky.) Skipper Riley: (narrating) I should know. I trained every single one of them. It was supposed to be a routine patrol. A milk run. Jigsaw Two: (notices a ship in the distance) Look, Skipper, enemy ship two o'clock low, two miles. Easy pickings. What do you say? Skipper Riley: Negative, Jigsaw Two. Our orders are to recon and report back. Jigsaw Two: Come on, Skip, it will be a turkey shoot. Jigsaw Three: Let's do it, Skipper. Jigsaw Four: Yeah, come on! Skipper Riley: All right. Let's go in for a closer look. But keep your distance. (Skipper and the trainees then fly down towards the ship. But when they get below the clouds, there was an enemy fleet shooting at them.) Warplane: Holy Cow! It's the whole enemy fleet! Skipper Riley: (narrating) It was too late to pull up. (The people on the ships continue shooting at Skipper and his trainees as Skipper returns fire. One of them got shot.) Skipper Riley: Get out of there, Lucas! (But Lucas, one of the trainees, gets shot as well. Then all of the other trainees get shot and killed, and Skipper still continues to draw fire but gets shot and shot into flames and landed in the water. Later, he was picked up by the Jolly Wrenches onto the Flysenhower. Sparky was shocked to see Skipper's injuries, as he was the only plane to survive.) Skipper Riley: (narrating) My whole squadron. (The screen goes back to the present time to show Skipper, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others.) Skipper Riley: Under my command. Fluttershy: Oh my. Percy: That's sad. Sunil Nevla: Oh, that's not good. Minka Mark: Uh, that's not good at all! Penny Ling: (tearing up) That was indeed so sad! Bash: Oh me. Dash: Oh my. Ferdinand: That's right. Henry: Oh me, oh my, oh dear. Skipper Riley: After that, I just couldn't bring myself to fly again. Scootaloo: So that's why Skipper hasn't been flying all those years. Apple Bloom: Becuz' he felt guilty fer' losin' his squadron. T.C.: I would be too. It's one thing to lost a close comrade in that kind of environment, but losing your entire squadron is another! My father would agree. Skipper Riley: Let me ask you something, Dusty. If you knew the truth about my past, would you have asked me to train you? Dusty Crophopper: No. Thomas: I am sorry about your squadron, Skipper. Shining Armor: But I cannot believe that you lied to us! Princess Cadance: I think you are a disgrace to the Element of Honesty. Skarloey: We expected better from you, Skipper! Rheneas: Even after the fact you agreed to help Dusty and us train for the race! Peter Sam: We thought you were our friend. Everyone else: But you're not!!! (Dusty turns around and limps away.) Skipper Riley: I'm sorry, Dusty. Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's go check on Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: I am so disappointed at you, Skipper! Luke: I don't want to talk to you ever again!!! (Thomas, Twilight, and their team walk away while Stuingtion's Engines stick around feeling somber for the old Corsair) Sharky: It's just fine, Skipper. You only did it so you could help us get ready for the race. Steamy: I've lost my squadron during the Civil War and WWI, so I know how you feel. Willy: And I've lost my family to whalers. I know how you feel too. Skipper Riley: I guess we all had our horrible pasts haven't we? Evan: Aye. Mucker: We may of had tragic or horrible pasts, but if we hold onto those thoughts, we aren't gonna live a good life for the future. Uray: What's done, is done. We can't change our past. Rings: But we can write our future, and those who never fail, are those who never try. Skipper Riley: (sighs) I guess you're right. (The next day, Chug, Dottie, Thomas, Twilight and the others are standing outside the hangar where Dusty is in.) Thomas: Poor Dusty. Stephen: Yes, Thomas. Poor Dusty. Rusty: He must be still feeling very bad about what happened last night. Luke: Maybe we should talk to him and ask him if he's alright. Rheneas: I agree. (Thomas, Twilight, the rest of our heroes and Dottie go to Dusty.) Dottie: Dusty? Edward: Dusty, is everything alright? Zoe Trent: Sweetie, are you OK? Dusty Crophopper: Can you believe it? He hasn't been straight with me this whole time. At least you were honest. You said I wasn't built for this. (sighs) I guess I should have listened to you. Dottie: Dusty, if you had listened to me I'd never ever forgive myself. Look, the Skipper may have been wrong for what he did, but he was right about you. You're not a crop duster. You're a racer. And now the whole world knows it. Thomas: She's right, Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Dusty. You made the right decision of not listening to Dottie in the first place. Victor: Dusty, my friend. Look at how far we've gone. We've shown the world our success. Kevin: Good point, boss. Zecora: And as you can see, it's all because of you, Dusty. Skarloey: And you never gave up your dream of being a world-famous air racer, and you still kept it even ever since we all first met you in Propwash Junction. Rainbow Dash: And we're your friends! We don't care if you're even a crop duster in the first place! You're still our number one racer in our books. Hiro: You have been very kind, Dusty. The best friend we could ever have. Penny Ling: And look at how far we've gotten already! Sunil Nevla: If we can make it this far, then we can make it to the finish line! Russell Ferguson: Dusty, you may be a plane, but you still have lots to be proud of. You are incredibly kind-hearted! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah! You always help me out of trouble, and I get in a lot of trouble! Minka Mark: You have a good word for everyone. Pepper Clark: That`s why you have so many friends right here! Zoe Trent: Just look at the lengths you went through to help us and them and convince everyone else that you are a racer! Blythe Baxter: How could you not be proud of yourself? Apple Bloom: And we love ya', Dusty. Sweetie Belle: And you always support us Cutie Mark Crusaders. Now, we want to support you and help you in any way we can. Toby: They're right, Dusty! There is no other crop duster or racer like you, ever. Applejack: Yes indeed, Dusty sugarcube. That's the truth! Dash: Crop duster or not, you're still... Bash: A racer to all of us. Ferdinand: That's right. Everybody else: Yeah. (Dusty looks towards Chug, then he looks back towards Dottie, Thomas, Twilight and the others.) Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Dottie. Thanks, everyone. Those all mean a lot. Ah... I've gone as far as I can go. I'm busted up, look at me. Applejack: Oh, right. That. Sharky: But our planes still work, we could continue. Edward: But we can't leave Dusty behind. Fluttershy: I think it's gonna take a miracle to get all the parts we need to fix you. Dusty Crophopper: I know, Fluttershy. Hugs: Yeah. For now, our hopes of getting Dusty flying again are a million to 1. Skunky: For now, we just have to trust the Lord will find a way to fix things. Vinnie Terrio: Too bad we can't just find some spare parts around here. Socky: If only that were possible. 1206: But it's not. Mucker: The parts we would need to fix Dusty is some new wings. Steam Mech: A few or more engine parts. Steam Driller: New landing gear. Steam Claw D: Metal to rebuild his fuselage. Steam Sweeper: New tail flaps and rudder. Steam Excavator: And most importantly... Steam Grindor: A new propeller. Gustis: And I'm afraid we don't have the time to go searching for those parts. The last race begins soon. Scootaloo: (quietly to herself) But Dusty can't fly now, and I'm just gonna give up. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have beaten us. El Chupacabra: (to Dusty) Yes, look at you. Pinkie Pie: El Chu? What are you doing here? (Dottie pushes Dusty forward towards El Chu.) El Chupacabra: Dusty, I cannot bear the thought of competing without you and your friends. (El Chu's pitty then turns up with some wings and a box.) Thomas: What are those? Dusty Crophopper: Hey, that's the wing of a T-33 Shooting Star. Rarity: T-33 Shooting Star?! Ha-ha-ha, (pulling on her mane) a real T-33 Shooting Star?! (notices everyone starring at her in a weird way) Um, ahem. Please continue. El Chupacabra: When the great Mexican Air Force needed help, American T-33s came. They did not ask questions. They did not hesitate. They were there. Because that is what compadres do. Dusty Crophopper: (as El Chu's pitty pushes the box away) And what's that? El Chupacabra: That is my lunch. Don't touch. But the wings are yours. Dusty Crophopper: El Chu, I really appreciate... El Chupacabra: (shushes) Silencio. After all, you and your friends helped me with my pursuits of the heart. Now we are here to help you. Dusty Crophopper: We? Rochelle: Oui. (appears with some parts for Dusty) Good luck tomorrow, Dusty. I am so proud to compete with you and your friends. James: New parts. All right! Bulldog: You're a good egg, Dusty. Look, here's a sat-nav device. You know. Just in case... (sniffles) In case you ever find yourself lost, you know, without a... Without a friend to help you through it. Dusty Crophopper: Thank you, Bulldog. Little King: Here's a flow control valve for you. Miguel: How about a starter generator? (Then a green plane with red and white checkered wings named Jan Kowalski comes along with some parts.) Jan Kowalski: It is honor to fly beside you and your friends. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, everyone. Really. Percy: Look at those! Look at all of the new parts for Dusty! Dottie: This is fantastic. Looks like all you need now is a... Ishani: A new propeller? How about a Sky Slycer Mark Five? (pushes her Sky Slycer propeller towards Dusty) Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! (drinks and spits) Hiro: Ishani... Dusty Crophopper: Wait, that's your propeller. You could still win the race. Ishani: Oh, I intend to, but with my old propeller. This one didn't really suit me. But I think you will have a lot better luck with it. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Ishani. Charlie: This is very generous of you, Ishani. Rarity: Indeed, Charlie, darling. In fact, this is extremely generous of everybody here. Blythe Baxter: And thanks to you and all you other racers, we have all the parts we need for Dusty! Steamy: Yeah, Dusty. We're gonna get ya fixed after all. Steam Mech: And we'll be able to finish this race after all! Sharky: What about you, Scootaloo? You still feeling up for finishing this race? Scootaloo: You guys can continue without me. I don't wanna race anymore. Rainbow Dash: WHAT?! Russell Ferguson: You WHAT?! Sunil Nevla: AAHHHH!!!! (faints) Scootaloo: I'm sorry. I give up. Dusty Crophopper: Scootaloo, you can't be serious! Scootaloo: I am. I don't wanna race anymore, I give up. Duncan: (shocked from what he heard) You give up? YOU GIVE UP?! Scootaloo, the bravest pegasus filly I know, gives up!? Scootaloo: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have beaten us. Duncan: No, they haven't! Not yet! We can still beat them and win this race. Look at how far we've gotten. Scootaloo: But I've been flying a plane in the whole thing, not with my wings. And I said before that I can only do a 3 foot hover. Duncan: (taken back by Scootaloo's words) You too can fly! Sure you've been flying a plane for the whole thing, but you are still flying in your heart and you know it. is in awe from Duncan giving her encouragement as he speaks Let me ask you something; when Megatron tried to get the Alspark, did you give up? No! When he had to get the Matrix to Optimus, did you give up? No! Then when our enemies and the Decepticons captured our friends, did you give up? No! Then when we got trapped on the dinosaur islands, did you give up? NO! And when Hacker attacked Cyberspace, did you give up?! NO! All this time you've pushed me to staying on task, now it's my turn. Scootaloo: Why are you saying all this? Duncan: Because you're my best friend, and I don't like seeing you sad. Plus, you're like a sister to me. I'm just saying you are a winner, and no dumb stuck-up rich jerks can tell you different. Scootaloo: Thanks, Duncan. Russell Ferguson: Besides, those 2 fillies cheated. And even'' if'' they did win, they would be disqualified for cheating. Especially, since they shot your plane. Dusty Crophopper: Dottie, can you fix me? Dottie: Does a PT6A have a multi-stage compressor? (There is silence.) All: Uh... Dottie: Yes! Yes it does. (Everyone cheers.) Dottie: All right, you guys, let's get him ready to race. We will work together! Thomas: Victor? Zecora? Kevin? Victor: I haven't done a plane before, but I happily accept the challenge. Zecora: With my helping hoof, we'll have Dusty Crophopper ready to fly over the roof. Kevin: I will help with my helping hook! (Later that night, everyone's fixing Dusty as the song "Hearts Strong as Horses" plays. As the song plays, Victor, Zecora, and everyone else is fixing Dusty. Meanwhile, Chug was watching a video of Ripslinger winning one of the previous races.) Brent Musburger: (on the video) This one's... (Chug rewinds the video, and pauses at Ripslinger coming towards the ribbon. He notices that Ripslinger is turning to his side to get pictures from the press.) Chug: What? Hmm. Thomas: What's that, Chug? (Chug then talks inaudibly to Dusty about Ripslinger winning his races.) (The next morning, the racers were heading to the starting line.) Brent Musburger: We are live from Mexico. And here they come. This is it, race fans. The final leg back to New York. (Some other people are shown fixing another plane when they notice Dusty.) Pitty: Whoa, dude! (They are surprised to see Dusty's new look. One pitty's blowtorch sets a person's hat on fire. The pitty notices it, gives a lick on his fork and pats the hat, eventually putting the flame out.) (the other pitty then looks over to him as he shrugs) Rainbow: We're all fueled up and ready to go! Gordon: Crophopper and friends, coming through! (whistles) Thomas: Well, we better get to the starting line. Dottie: We'll see you all in New York. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, guys. Chug: (laughs) It's dustin' time! Sparky: Dusty la vista, baby! Chug: You gotta hand it to him. He never gives up. Dottie: Come on, Chug, we have a jet to catch. Chug: New York City. Finish line, here we come! (Chug and Dottie leave, while Sparky comes to Skipper, who is in the hangar.) Sparky: Hey. So are you ready to go, Skip? Skipper Riley: Probably best if I don't. Sparky: (frowns) What... Oh. Okay. Are...Are you sure? Skipper Riley: Yeah. (Sparky then leaves, while Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others continue flying slowly. A few planes and pitties then notice them.) Pitty: Dusty! Yellow Bird: He's back. (Ripslinger was sipping some oil, when he noticed Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes. As Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's jaws drop to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dusty are still here, as Ripslinger's pitty then leaves) Ripslinger: You gotta be kidding me. Zed: Whoa! Who are those guys? Ned: It's the crop duster! Diamond Tiara: And the blank flanks too! Zed: New ones? Ned: (hits Zed) It's the same ones, knucklehead! Ripslinger: Move aside, idiots. (drives towards Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others, and laughs) Bolting on a few new parts doesn't change who you are. (sniffs) I can still smell the farm on you. Dusty Crophopper: (laughs) (to Ripslinger) You know what? I finally get it. You're afraid of getting beat by a crop duster. Well, check six, 'cause I'm coming. Ferdinand: That's right! Thomas: You're a mean plane! Percy: Thomas is right! Even meaner! Gordon: Dusty is not a farmer! Edward: He's a really useful airplane! James: And he's very strong! Rarity: You, my good sir, are a brute! Pinkie Pie: Yes, the meanest kind of mean, meanie plane we've eer meet in our lives! Willy: Also, with how you're trying to prevent Dusty to win isn't making you a winner. Hugs: It's making you a disgrace! Rattlesnake Jake: You ain't nothin' but a cheatin' coward! Dusty Crophopper: (to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) As for you two, you two are in for a big surprise. (Diamond Tiara is looking at Dusty very sternly, then Apple Bloom walks up to her) Apple Bloom: Got that, Diamond Tiara? Blythe Baxter: Yeah, you got that? You 2 think you may win this thing, but you'll find that you're wrong. Zoe Trent: Also, for 2 fillies who have a fancy looking plane, you 2 have a bad taste in how to compete! And for how to treat others! And how to treat dogs like me! Pepper Clark: And I know I can stink sometimes, but you 2 stink worse than any kind of skunk! Mentally and physically! Sunil Nevla: I swear, if you 2 were cobras right now, I'd be giving you 2 jerk a piece of my mind! Tenfold! Minka Mark: Penny Ling: You 2 are the most rudest, meanest, immature fillies I ever meet in my life! Russell Ferguson: And don't think that your cheating will help you 2 to win this thing. Your cheating will only be your down fall! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, so in your face, cheaters! Diamond Tiara: (growls) (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then all leave.) Ripslinger: (noticing some people watching them) And what are you punks looking at?! Plane: Nothing. Nothing. Pitty: Sorry. (The planes and pitties then leave. Ripslinger then turns towards Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon.) Ripslinger: We are going to end this, once and for all. (drives off) Zed: Yeah, man. Ned: This is gonna be fun. (Ned and Zed both laugh and leave.) Diamond Tiara: Now those blank flanks will go down once and for all! Or my name's not "Diamond Dazzle Tiara!" Silver Spoon: Yeah! (They both leave, while Skipper overhears all of the villains.) Mucker: (in Skipper's mind) We may of had tragic or horrible pasts, but if we hold onto those thoughts, we aren't gonna live a good life for the future. Uray: (in Skipper's mind) What's done, is done. We can't change our past. Rings: (in Skipper's mind) But we can write our future, and those who never fail, are those who never try. (Skipper then gets a look of determination) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes